User blog:Avataress0/The Letter I Plan To Send
So I know we are all trying our hardest to save our beloved Young Justice, as well as the Green Lantern series. Below is the letter I plan to send to the headquarters. My last name is withheld from the site for privacy reasons, but if anyone wants to use this letter as a template or for inspiration, I find no offense at all! I wrote this while I was in my Roman Civilization lecture...I'm a bad girl I know To Whom It May Concern, I’m sure that there has been a recent influx of mail being sent to the Cartoon Network headquarters over the past few weeks. These letters are (mostly) a cry out from the fans to save the current DC Nation block from cancellation. My name is Nina (last name withheld), and I am a current junior at Rutgers University in New Jersey. I am not writing to give you sets of data and numbers showing the sale profits that would render the cancellation of “Green Lantern: The Animated Series” and “Young Justice” illogical. Rather, I hope to offer a perspective from the fans of these shows. Though it may seem that a junior in college is too old for someone to be watching cartoons, that’s not the case with individuals like myself. When I was younger, I watched many programs on Cartoon Network, such as: “The Powerpuff Girls,” “Samurai Jack,” and even the afternoon block known as Toonami. Since then, it appears as though the quality of programs is not what it used to be. Then I stumbled upon “Young Justice” last summer. I found the show extremely enticing, entertaining and well-written. Once the second season began airing regularly on Saturday mornings, I often found myself sacrificing the joys of sleeping in (as many college students enjoy) to watch a new episode. I even started watching the Green Lantern series, although I devote myself more towards “Young Justice.” A big disappointment came when the DC Nation block was put on an unannounced and still unexplained hiatus. All of the DC Nation fans wanted an answer, but in the long run, we were patient. I coped by writing fanfiction, and I publish my works online, to keep support up. Then comes January, and I couldn’t have been any more excited to wake up (somewhat) early on a Saturday morning. All just to watch cartoons! My second disappointment comes with the lack of “Young Justice” in the spring 2013 schedule. This show is so rich, and the plot is well-developed, with only more to come. But that is impossible if the network does not give the show a chance. Programs like “Young Justice” & “Green Lantern: The Animated Series” are a rare find in today’s media. Understand that despite your target audience being kids, this particular programming block appeals to a wider age-range of viewers. I re-watch the episodes on Sundays, and seeing commercials for shows like “Incredible Crew” makes me wonder why the quality of television has decreased. A young man uses two violins to play a drum set…that seems like a waste of violins! Props or not… I ask that you please reconsider removing “Young Justice” and “Green Lantern: The Animated Series” from the DC Nation block. At least give the show a chance to please us fans, who have devoted so much time in appreciating these shows. Thank you for taking the time to read this letter. If you would like to contact me with a reply (which would be greatly appreciated) my information is listed at the bottom of this letter. Best regards, Nina Update: I mailed the letter =) It should be sent out tomorrow, because mail only goes by business days....but I plan to write another! And you all should too! Category:Blog posts